The present invention relates to a window-like display with a snow effect, and in particular a window-like snow display with a recycling system to provide the illusion of continuous snow fall.
Conventional window-like displays most often use a pair of spaced panes sealed on theft ends so the space between the panes can be filled with a fluid, such as water, Particles contained in the fluid float downward like a snowfall, and are recycled to the top of the display to give the effect of continuous snowfall. Some displays use a shaking system to recycle the particles, while others use a pumping system to create a recycling, and still others use air to force bubbles, particles and fluid to recycle.
Still another window-like display with simulated snowfall uses an air pump for recycling imitation snow from the bottom of the display to the top. The display has a front pane and a spaced back panel. There is a receptacle at the bottom of the display, which has an opening into the space between the front pane and the back panel. The receptacle is connected to an air blower that has a conduit to a funnel near the top of the display. The funnel is shaped to direct the circulating imitation snow into the top of the space between the front pane and the back panel. One problem with this type of display is there is no way to interrupt the airflow, therefore, the circulating imitation snow is forced downward instead of floating downward as with nature's snowfall.